Most conventional solar heating systems are expensive and difficult to fabricate and install. Typically parts requiring special care and expertise in selecting as to size, capacity, and reliability are scattered through the system. In many such systems efficiency suffers when the collector is insufficiently hot to be used to heat the air or other heat transfer medium and so the air must be diverted to be heated using heat from a heat storage, such as through the use of a heat exchanger. In these instances, although the collector may not be hot enough for direct heating, it still is generating substantial heat which is being wasted.